As mobile communication devices have become a more intricate part of users' daily lives, the demand for expanded services for those devices continues to rise. Technological innovations have provided the means for many new and interesting uses for mobile communication devices to the point where mobile communication devices may be utilized efficiently for a variety of tasks including sending email, calendaring, and other functions. In addition, integration of mobile communication devices with other electronic devices is becoming increasingly popular.
For example, users of wireless communication devices may currently synchronize data with a more secure electronic device such as a computer laptop device. In this manner, a user may be assured that data is secure and available for use both from a mobile device and from a more secure data store. Using an additional device may have the added advantage of providing a friendlier user environment in some examples. In like manner, users of wireless communication devices may desire to send and receive data to and from other wireless communications devices. One example is the ability to send a contact list from one wireless device to another. By sharing data, opportunities for additional functionality are presented.
One such example of additional functionality is the ability to transfer a session between a wireless communication device and another device. In some cases, a user on an on-going PoC session may wish to transfer an on-going PoC session to a different device. Transferring may be desirable for any number of reasons. For example, one device may have superior transmission characteristics over another device; one device may have a more user friendly interface over another device; or one device may simply have more functionality over another device. However, transferring services from one device to another over conventional communications system may require at least several server interactions to negotiate control handoffs, to properly identify devices, to update devices, and to transfer sessions, which may require an enhanced server in some examples. In addition, pre-configuration steps may be required to assure proper transfer negotiations. Thus, in some examples, transferring services may unduly load network bandwidth due to additional required server interactions that may ultimately create undesirable delays resulting in a poor user experience. As such, methods for sharing service identity among multiple client devices in a real-time communications network are presented herein.
GLOSSARYBluetoothBluetooth is a specification for the use of low-power radiocommunications to wirelessly link phones, computers andother network devices over short distances. Bluetoothtechnology was designed primarily to support simple wirelessnetworking of personal consumer devices and peripherals,including cell phones, PDAs, and wireless headsets. Wirelesssignals transmitted with Bluetooth cover short distances,typically up to 30 feet (10 meters). Bluetooth devicesgenerally communicate at less than 1 Mbps.Communications NetworkOne or more servers implementing a simplex media andsession processing service, as could be exemplified by aplurality of packet switching and packet processing serversimplementing a PoC service as defined by the Open MobileAlliance (OMA).FM (Frequency Modulation)FM is a wireless personal communication system, e.g., for useWireless Communicationswith behind the ear hearing instruments. FM wirelesscommunications devices help overcome the listeningchallenges created by noise, distance, and reverberation. For auser this can mean greater independence, mobility, andfreedom to participate in situations that could otherwise bedifficult or frustrating. FM wireless communications ishelpful in everyday conversation, and also couples easily toother electronic sources (such as a television, stereo,computer, etc.), allowing the user to gain an edge inchallenging situations.FRS - Family Radio ServiceFamily Radio Service is a frequency bandwidth available inNorth America for short range two-way radiocommunications. FRS radios can usually communicate over adistance of 2 miles in line of sight. FRS radios let userscommunicate by: pressing a talk button; speaking; and thenreleasing it to wait for a reply from another user. FRS two-way radios are intended for free communications duringleisure activities such as a walk in a park or a visit to ashopping center.IMS - IP MultimediaIMS is an all-IP wireless system (SIP/IP Core), where data,Subsystemvoice and signaling are all carried as IP packets. IMS containsSIP Proxies.IR - InfraredInfrared can be used to wirelessly connect a phone or otherwireless device to various electronic devices, for variouspurposes. For example, IR may be configured to connect aphone to a computer so that the computer can use the phone tomake a data connection (to the Internet, or for syncing, forexample.) IR may also be configured to exchange informationsuch as phone book entries with other phones. Still further,some phones can also utilized IR to send information such asphone book entries and calendar events to IR-equippedprinters.IR is a line-of-sight wireless technology that uses a beam ofinvisible light to transmit information. Thus, the infrared portsof both devices must be nearby and aimed at each other for aconnection to succeed.ISB - Incoming SessionA PoC User may at times wish to disable the acceptance ofBarringPush-to-talk sessions while retaining SIP registration for oneor more other SIP-based services. When a PoC terminal isconfigured to deny any incoming Push-to-talk sessions, this isknown as Incoming Session Barring (ISB) or DoNotDisturb(DnD). There exists similar concepts in OMA PoC 1.0 forInstant personal Alert messages as well sessioned IAB[Incoming Alert Barring]. Other PoC Settings that will beintroduced in OMA PoC 2.1 include Conditional Incomingand Outgoing Session Barring.GPRS - Generic PacketPacket switched service on GSM networks that provides anRadio ServiceInternet Protocol bearer for applications such as PoC.GSM - Global System forThe second generation digital technology originally developedMobile communicationfor Europe but which now has in excess of 71% of the worldmarket. Initially developed for operation in the 900MHz bandand subsequently modified for the 850, 1800 and 1900 MHzbands.NFC - Near FieldNear Field Communication (NFC) is a short-range wirelessCommunicationsconnectivity standard (Ecma-340, ISO/IEC 18092) thatutilizes magnetic field induction to enable communicationbetween devices when they're touched together, or broughtwithin a few centimeters of each other. Jointly developed byPhilips and Sony, the standard specifies a way for the devicesto establish a peer-to-peer (P2P) network to exchange data.After the P2P network has been configured, another wirelesscommunication technology, such as Bluetooth or Wi-Fi, canbe used for longer range communication or for transferringlarger amounts of data.OMA - Open MobileOMA is a neutral, global group that defines and promotesAlliance ™open standards for new mobile-phone-related technologies,focusing specifically on mobile data services, which is hereinincorporated by reference in its' entirety.PAN - Personal AreaA personal area network (PAN) is an interconnection ofNetworkinformation technology devices within the range of anindividual person, typically within a range of 10 meters. Forexample, a person traveling with a laptop, a personal digitalassistant (PDA), and a portable printer could interconnectthem without having to plug anything in, using some form ofwireless technology. Typically, this kind of personal areanetwork could also be interconnected without wires to theInternet or other networks.PoC - Push-to-Talk overPoC is a service that provides a “walkie-talkie” serviceCellularutilizing VoIP technology to a number of client devicesPTT - Push-to-TalkSimilar to conventional walkie-talkie communication - userssend a voice message to one or more recipients from a mobilephone by pushing a key.RLS XDMS - Resource ListThe RLS XDMS is the repository for XML documents thatServer XML Documentdefine services which are associated with a list of resources.Management ServerAn example of such a service document is a Presence List,which is used by a RLS to subscribe, on behalf of a watcher,to the presence status of a list of presentities.The protocol used to access and manipulate such documents isbased on the XML Configuration Access Protocol (XCAP),and described in [XDMSPEC].This specification provides the XCAP application usage forone type of RLS-specific XML document, the Presence List.Shared XDMS - SharedAn XCAP server that manages XML documents (e.g. ContactXML Document ManagementLists) that are needed for the PoC service and which may beServershared with other service enablers (e.g. Presence).SIP - Session InitiationA signaling protocol for Internet conferencing, telephony,Protocolpresence, events notification, and instant messaging. Thecurrent IETF RFC is 3261.http://www.ietf.org/rfc/ffc3261.txt?number=3261UE - User EquipmentA terminal (e.g. handset or PC) with the PoC Client-Application installed.Wi-Fi - Wireless Fidelity andWireless Fidelity and is meant to be used generically whenWLAN - Wireless Localreferring of any type of 802.11 network, whether 802.11b,Area Network802.11a, dual-band, etc. The term is promulgated by the Wi-FiAlliance.Any products tested and approved as “Wi-Fi Certified” (aregistered trademark) by the Wi-Fi Alliance are certified asinteroperable with each other, even if they are from differentmanufacturers. A user with a “Wi-Fi Certified” product canuse any brand of access point with any other brand of clienthardware that also is certified. Typically, however, any Wi-Fiproduct using the same radio frequency (for example, 2.4 GHzfor 802.11b or 11g, 5 GHz for 802.11a) will work with anyother, even if not “Wi-Fi Certified.”Formerly, the term “Wi-Fi” was used only in place of the2.4 GHz 802.11b standard, in the same way that “Ethernet” isused in place of IEEE 802.3. The Alliance expanded thegeneric use of the term in an attempt to stop confusion aboutwireless LAN interoperability.VoIP - Voice over InternetVoIP is an exemplary of a combination of a sessionProtocolsignaling protocol and a media transfer protocol. VoIP isa technology that is used to transmit media in the form ofdigital data packets, over Internet Protocols, as opposedto using traditional telephone lines or circuit switchedwireless bearers. For the purposes of this presentinvention packet protocols and circuit switched protocolsand methods are indistinguishable. VoIP - Voice overInternet ProtocolXCAP - XML ConfigurationXCAP allows a client to read, write, and modify applicationAccess Protocolconfiguration data, stored in XML format on a server. XCAPmaps XML document sub-trees and element attributes toHTTP URIs, so that these components can be directlyaccessed by HTTP.XDMC - XML DocumentAn XCAP client that manages XML documents stored in theManagement Clientnetwork (e.g. PoC-specific documents in the PoC XDMS,Contact Lists in the Shared XDMS, etc).XDMS - XML DocumentAn XCAP server that manages XML documents (e.g. ContactManagement ServerLists) that are utilized by various applications. Eachapplication has its own designated XDMS (e.g. PoC XDMS)and can utilize the Shared XDMS.